1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more content management techniques for managing acquired content in association with at least one keyword.
2. Related Art
An information processing device such as a printer and a facsimile machine is configured to acquire various kinds of contents. For example, a printer is adapted to acquire a data file to be printed (print content) from a terminal device. Further, a facsimile machine is adapted to acquire facsimile data (facsimile content) to be received or transmitted, from an internal scanner unit or an external device. An information processing device having a telephone function can acquire (record) voice messages (voice communication content).
It is convenient to save content acquired by an information processing device in a searchable manner. In this case, it is desirable to save the acquired content in association with at least one keyword to search an intended one of contents saved. A search keyword is designated by a user based on what kind of information is contained in the acquired content.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-20256 (hereinafter, simply referred to as '256 Publication) discloses a data management device (an information processing device) adapted to assist a user to easily designate a keyword. The data management device disclosed in '256 Publication is connected with an image scanner via a network. The image scanner is configured to create a reduced image of scanned image data (image content) and transmit the reduced image to the data management device. The data management device extracts discriminative parameters from the reduced image received, and then extracts possible keywords associated with the reduced image based on the discriminative parameters. The possible keywords extracted are sent to the image scanner. The image scanner displays the possible keywords. Subsequently, the image scanner transmits to the data management device the acquired image data and a keyword selected by the user from the possible keywords. The data management device stores the scanned image data and saves the keyword selected by the user in association with the image data.